Runes
by MystikChiwii
Summary: Green eyes blinked hazily open to a sea of curious faces staring down at him."What is he?"  someone whispered."He's a familiar," someone else responded smartly."Whatever it is, it's repulsive," a third person snapped.Danny glanced down at his hand...
1. Chapter 1

**Runes  
**

* * *

**AN: HP/DP/?  
****Written just because~  
I'll update my other stories soon~  
And again, this is unrelated to my other stories with this crossover... ;)  
**

* * *

Danny Fenton was, by all definitions, a rather normal fourteen year old boy. Black hair, blue eyes, the typical teenage clothing staple of jeans and t-shirt, coincidentally in all-american colors, loosely adorning a lean frame. His interests were on track with the majority of his classmates, his dislikes hardly surprising, even his romantic crushes were with the norm, his heart melting around the popular high school beauty, Paulina Sanchez, like butter on a skillet.

In fact, the most unique aspect about him was not himself, but the people he surrounded himself with. There was Tucker Foiley, a self proclaimed carnivore and all around tech genius; Sam Manson, an ultra-recyclo vegetarian, goth, and almost complete opposite of the tech geek; His sister, an aspiring psychologist and straight A student; and his parents, the laughing stock of Amity Park, the reason he strived so hard for normalcy, the two only ghost hunters and paranormal scientists in the area in a place that didn't even believe in the existence of ghosts.

Still, he loved his parents like any son would, so when their greatest experiment failed, Danny Fenton, all around average teen, wished there was some way he could help his parents out.

"Aren't you curious, Danny? A portal to another world?" Sam asked the next day. In front of them stood a gaping hole, lifeless, and without function. Sam and Tucker both looked at him with wondrous expressions.

They say curiosity killed the cat, but a little investigation couldn't hurt, right? Maybe he could even find the problem with it. It would make his parents proud.

"It's so... dark," he murmured once inside.

His eyes looked blankly around in the pitch black expanse, goosebumps forming on his flesh and the hair on the back of his neck rising ever so slightly as his nerves began to wear. Outside, the hole had looked normal, relatively lit by the lights from the lab. Inside, however, it felt like he was in a black hole, being compressed by some strange, unknown power. He had to press his fingers into the cold interior wall just to ground himself to reality. He shivered.

"Hey, Danny! What do you see?"

Danny turned around and squinted through the darkness trying to locate Tucker's position in the lab. He saw nothing.

"Can you see the ghost zone?" Sam called.

Do ghosts live in complete and utter darkness? This place felt dead enough that maybe he had found what his parents had been searching for all their lives.

"Yeah," he shouted back, "I think I'm in it!"

He grinned when he heard yells of 'cool' and 'wicked' echo back to him from his friends. It was pretty cool, he had to admit, being the first living person to enter the ghost zone. He couldn't wait to tell his parents. They would be beyond excited.

"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker screamed suddenly.

"What...?" a loud, unwelcome buzzing sound started to build up around him.

"Shit, man, it's turning on!"

"Get out of there!"

Danny's eyes widened as he turned around, not sure which direction was which anymore, and blindly stumbled in a run towards where he thought was the lab. Pale green energy trickled down wiry cracks like blood to make an intricate pattern around him but did nothing to illuminate his path.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed hysterically.

But it was too late. In a last ditch effort, Danny jumped to cover the remaining distance towards the opening of the invention just as a bright, blinding green light clouded his vision and held him suspended in the air. He closed his eyes, expecting pain, expecting death, but instead found himself being pulled at like he was going through a vacuum and heard a loud explosive pop.

For a moment, Danny felt nothing, heard nothing, and couldn't even open his eyes to see anything. And then he was falling, wind whipping through his hair as he flapped his arms uselessly about him.

He landed moments later on a grassy turf.

* * *

** AN: Nya, it's weird, ya? ) Gotta love weirdness. *sneaks off***


	2. Chapter 2

**Runes  
**

* * *

**an: ... I always wonder if the second or third or fourth or any chapter update meets expectations promoted by the first... '^_^ Maybe that's why I take so long to update most of the time. Eh, whatever... anyways, please, by all means, enjoy - dismiss/ignore- hate - and all that jazz at your own leisure. & Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, alerts, and hits! Wow. Just... wow. Thank you. You are all awesome.****  
**

* * *

Green eyes blinked hazily open to a sea of curious faces staring down at him.

"What is he?" someone whispered.

"He's a familiar," someone else responded smartly.

"Whatever it is, it's repulsive," a third person snapped.

Danny glanced down at his hand and watched as it flickered into invisibility. What the hell? What happened to him? Where the hell was he? How did he even get here? Was this the real ghost zone?

He heard footsteps shuffle across the long grasses and looked up, blinking as he saw a rather human looking girl with frizzy brown hair wearing what looked like a long, black robe. She smiled softly, extending her hand as if trying to coax a frightened dog.

He just stared dumbly at it.

"Come on," the girl cooed quietly, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Danny's back straightened. Like hell he was afraid, it was just a girl after all. He took the girl's hand in his own and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Once up, he allowed himself to take a closer look at his surroundings.

The first thing he was surprised to note was that he was taller than just about all of the people surrounding him, all of which were wearing robes like the girl's with varying neckties of green and red. Beneath his feet was grass and immediately to his left was a small shack. Over the heads of the people was an impressive castle just a small hike up a hill away. And then his eyes landed on the biggest man he had ever seen, whom, to Danny's luck (or misfortune), was walking directly towards him.

He gulped, slowly backing away the closer the shaggy guy got... until it reached the point where his head was craned painfully up to see him and the man was within arm's distance of him. He tripped on his own foot and fell backwards back to the grassy earth. The man paused, beady eyes making him feel like a caged animal.

"Well," the man heaved, turning towards the shorter people, "'e certainly is a unique one."

"It's a retard, that's what," the harsh voice from earlier commented, "it can't even walk properly."

"That's just mean! I'm sure he's just a bit startled by everything, that's all," the girl from earlier defended.

"As if I care, Granger," the boy sneered, "it's still just an idiot on legs."

"Why you-"

Someone loudly cleared their throats.

"Now lis'en 'ere, students," the large man ordered, "let's not argue," he pointedly looked at the blond boy, "Draco, you should show a little more respect fer yer familiar."

"What! I don't want that piece of garbage!" the boy shouted, jabbing a finger right at Danny, "let me redo the spell!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible," an obviously older woman interrupted, "the runes read that this particular ritual can only be cast once. That is why it is so sacred a practice amongst the ancients."

The boy was fuming.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he kicked some dirt angrily, "Unbelievable! You mean I'm stuck with that thing!" the boy shot a dirty look towards Danny, "why couldn't you be something cool, like a dragon or something?" he sneered.

Danny glared right back, his confidence resurging.

"Well excuse me for existing," he snapped back venomously, "your royal bratness."

The boy's face turned red.

"What did you call me!" he screamed.

"You heard me, shortie!"

"Moron!"

"Jerk!"

"Idiot!"

"Ugly!"

"RAH!" suddenly the boy pounced on him, meaty fingers wrapping around his neck, "die you stupid-!"

Danny grabbed at the fingers choking him desperately. The boy above him looked ready to kill, face flushed with anger and green eyes wide and crazed. Pieces of blond hair tickled his face as he gasped for breath. And then the feeling abruptly disappeared, only to be replaced by the boy falling completely on top of him. Danny half gasped, half groaned. The boy scrambled up, placing hands on either side of Danny's head to prop himself up. Eyes stared down at him in shock.

"What the... what are you?" he breathed.

Danny swore he saw the boy's eye twitching...

* * *

**an: ...well, that ended differently than I thought... can you tell they don't get along? At all? D: Oh, and can anyone guess what the third 'crossover' part of this story is? *grins* Yeah, yeah, I know, the Chiwii is evil *cough* I mean, sweet and lovable? :P**


End file.
